eoafandomcom-20200213-history
Dumnorix
Dumnoirx Volcae Kuaroas Exilied Massiliot Noble http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v195/FondorYards/dum4.jpg Full Name Dumnorix Born 336 BC Died Not Yet Consort Single Children None Father Glasobrin Mother Cunoarda Age: 30 Sex: Male Faction: Mercenary, Currently serving in the armies of Macedon Appearance: long brown hair almost to his neck, blue eyes, mustache Personality: Tough and unforgiving, his troubled childhood and life after have hardened this man. Occupation: Mercenary Captain Weapons: Long sword, spear, long knife, a pair of javelins Armour: Celtic Chainmail, iron helm, large shield, leather padding under the chain mail Clothing: Considering his mercenary life style most of the time he wears his mail, a golden torc, a green cloth cloak, sometimes a fine red shirt, dark green pants, leather boots History: Born to a celtic father, who married into a predominate greek family, Dumnorix's childhood was mixed. He mainly grew up in the great costal city of Massalia, but would often take trips with his father into inland Gaul, much to the chagrin of his greek family. Most of them hated his father and his side of the family, and loathed to let Dumnorix go with him. Why they let his father marry his mother, and why they let him have a celtic name is a mystery. While he knew they did it for trade and political reason, if they hated the celts so much you think they find someone else like a roman. Many times later, he would wonder at their strange thought process. But if was one thing in his life that was constant other then family infighting, it was warfare. The Tectosage, his father's tribe, which in turn was a sub-tribe of the Volcae, are fearsome warriors, skilled in battle and noted for their love of adventure and loot. Here he was taught much about sword fighting and wild charges characteristic of celtic armies. His uncle on his mother side, Diokles, was quite literally the only one who liked him. As he was an ex-hoplite and a current commander in the Massaliot army, from him he learned much about hoplite and phalanx warfare. Dumnorix would often remark on how similar the two methods were, but such notions were dismissed by most, expect for Diokles. He smile and laugh, say something like "Is that the only way we are close to the Keltoi? We and the barbaroi are much closer then any of the stiff necks here, or those in deep Gaul will admit." By the time he was 16, he was disgusted with his family. And he was not the only one in Massalia who felt the same. A year later, there was a full blown civil war. The older conservative, mostly greek rulers vs a number of more liberal lower class. The old nobles wanted to extend their ties with the romans for protection and a more war-like stance vs the inland celts, and to take their lands by force. The rebels favored expanding ties with gauls, while expand along the sea's edge while reuniting with the other Ex-Phocaea colonies in the area. The old nobles controlled the city's trade and treasury, and were able to hire more mercs and raise a large army. Despite of this, the rebels offered battle. Dumnorix marched in their ranks, along with his father. He wish he could say the same about Diokles, while they shared many views Diokles was loyal to the state. Dumnorix wished he could have seen his old friend one last time. Unfortunately the rebels were routed and crushed, and those who survived were exiled. Along those who laid dead on the battlefield was his father, Glasobrin. Now without his father or his home, Dumnorix wandered through Gaul. After many years and many hardships, he ended up in the lands of his father. Here he lived for many years, but was always restless and never happy. So like many other Tectosages, he formed a mercenary band of fellow tribesmen, and set off. He took his band all across of gaul, serving many different chiefs in many different wars. Ironically, he ended up doing most of his jobs down in Southern Gaul, near the coast for the many wars between Italians, Celts, Celtberians, and Iberians. By now, his band had been absorbed by a larger one, peacefully, and Dumnorix rose to the top after the last captain died. Knowing the tense state of Hellas, and of the almost unending wars and almost unending riches there, he took a radical step by moving them to Greece. There they entered into service of the Makedonian King, Cassander. Now ironically, he now serves in the army campaigning in Italy, fighting the allies of his true enemies. Category:Characters